


of black flowers and demon puppies

by pulisics



Series: croatia nt + mythology [1]
Category: Football RPF, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Attempt at Humor, Emo Šime, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Soft King Dejan, Tattoos, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: in which dejan is the king of the underworld who likes silk and chocolate, šime is the emo god of spring and cerberus is actually a soft puppyormy take on the hades and persephone au





	of black flowers and demon puppies

**Author's Note:**

> this work was only inspired by the hades and persephone myth, precisely the one in which persephone stumbled into the underworld accidentally, and is not meant to be exactly the same. the details are different and so are the characters because i really liked the idea of soft!hades and badass!persephone. i didn't do that much of researching and relied mostly on the story that i know and the percy jackson series so...enjoy!

Being the God of the Underworld had its good sides as well as the bad sides. One of the main perks of it was the fact that it was probably the only place that had privacy, seeing how it was secluded and secured in every way possible. The king was sure that nobody could pass the gigantic three headed guardian dog, Cerberus. Cerberus was actually the biggest sweetheart, but the king preferred to keep that a secret. 

The security of his kingdom, his home, was what made him feel free to roam around in his silky red robe and fluffy slippers. It was quite early in the morning, but the daylight wasn't usually present in his home, so the level of guilt he was feeling for eating a piece of cake for breakfast was minimal. 

He was sitting at a big table, slowly munching on the cake and enjoying the rich, chocolatey flavor, when he heard some mumbling followed by a sound of footsteps. He wasn't usually the one to panic because his annoying, “I can come whenever I want to because I'm better than everybody and everything” brother was the only one who could actually come inside unnoticed and unannounced. But the person that was now coming closer to him wasn't tall, blond and muscular. They were the exact opposite. The king took in his appearance, everything from the dark curly hair, the black robes that left his arms uncovered, showing off the colorful ink that was decorating them, down to his defined thighs and calves.

“Oh, I am so staying here!” The stranger exclaimed excitedly, while still walking around and looking at his surroundings in awe, not even noticing the man that was awkwardly sitting at the table. 

The king wanted to shout, curse the stranger and drag him to the deepest parts of the underworld but he was left frozen. The man just walked into the underworld unharmed, looking so curious and excited to be there and that was what made the king even more confused and unable to think properly, not the fact that the stranger was probably the most beautiful man he has ever seen. At least that's what he tried to convince himself. 

Once he finally came back to his senses, he brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. The other man turned around startled, meeting the king's gaze for a moment, and the king was pretty sure that he would drop to the floor dead right there and then if he wasn't immortal. The stranger's attention was, thankfully, taken away by a big black three headed dog that was now standing in front of him. 

The king shot the dog a warning look, as if to say, s _care him away but try not to eat him_ , and the dog seemed to understand. Cerberus growled loudly, showing off his sharp teeth and the king watched in amusement, waiting for the other man to bolt. 

He expected a loud sound, but it was supposed to be screaming or begging, not the excited squealing that was coming from the man's mouth. 

“Oh my gods, aren't you the cutest!” The man spoke in a smooth, melodic voice and slowly reached his hand out, almost as if he was asking for permission to touch the hound. “Can I pet you? Will you be a good boy and let me pet you?” 

The dog was now looking as confused as his master, but he closed his mouth and slowly lowered his head. “You will? I knew it! Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are! The best one out there!” The man cooed while petting the traitorous giant that was now wagging his tail and licking the man. 

The king simply started at the two, a mix of confusion and adoration on his face. He didn't know if he should be angry that his guardian and one of his most loyal friends was so easily manipulated, scared of the seemingly harmless man that managed to manipulate one of the most feared creatures of the underworld, or simply throw himself in front of the beautiful man and propose to him right there. 

The two were still in the middle of playing and cuddling and the king figured that it was the time to stop it. He faked a loud cough and got no reaction. He continued to cough and still got nothing. He rolled his eyes and whistled loudly, which seemed to work seeing that the two finally snapped out of their playing and looked at him. 

“That would he enough. Cerberus, you are dismissed.” He said in the most serious voice he could manage and waved his hand in the dog's direction. The creature licked the stranger one more time, as if trying to test his master's patience, and started walking back towards the gates.

The king simply sighed and stood up, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his choice of clothing. He straightened his back and put on a cold look, trying to save the last bit of dignity that he had left and started walking towards the man. The man's eyes followed his every step, checking him out from head to toe but showing no signs of fear. 

“Oh, are you taking care of that big cutie?” The man asked with a smile on his face. The king decided that the smile will be the end of him. 

“Who are you?” He asked sternly but the man didn't stop his rambling.

“That's strange. I always thought that the king took care of him, but I guess he has other people who do that.” He looked slightly confused and there was even a hint of disappointment on his face. He didn't seem to recognize the man that was standing in front of him.

“I  _am_ the king.” The stranger’s eyes widened for a bit and a small smirk appeared on the king's face. 

“You're the king?” He asked in disbelief and looked at him from head to toe one more time.

“Yes.  _I_ am the king. And who are _you_?”  _Did that stranger really dare to question his identity?_  The king looked down at the red silk that was clinging to his body and the fluffy slippers and figured that  _yeah,_ _that’s exactly why he did_ _._

“I'm Šime, the God of Spring…and you have chocolate on your face.” The man, Šime, smiled shyly and offered the king his hand. The king would usually end anybody who dared to talk to him like that, but all he could do now was blush and quickly wipe his cheek. 

He looked at Šime's hand skeptically but still grabbed it with his own, a bit larger one. “You can call me Dejan.” He said with an attempt of a smile. 

“How the hell did you end up here?” Dejan looked at him curiously. Šime just blushed and looked down, suddenly finding the shiny black floor very interesting. 

“Oh, well, you see, I was looking at some flowers, saw a couple of black pansies a bit further away from where I usually went and figured that they would be amazing for a flower crown. So, I picked them and went to sit underneath a nearby tree to make the crown, but I slipped and ended up here.” Dejan was looking down at him with a smile on his face, imagining the small man dressed in black sitting in a field of colorful flowers and making a flower crown. 

“I almost forgot!” Šime grinned and grabbed something from the inside of his robe. He put the object on the palm of his hand and slowly moved his other hand over it, creating a slight baby pink glow in the process. He moved the hand away to reveal a flower crown made out of, what Dejan assumed were, black pansies. 

“Do you want it? It was a bit ruined but I managed to repair it.” Šime offered shyly. Dejan's soft eyes took in the sight in front of him, the beautiful man dressed in black from head to toe, standing in front of him, in his home, without a hint of fear, holding a bunch of tiny black flowers and smiling brightly at him. He answered with a smile of his own and lowered his head a little bit, letting the smaller man put the crown on his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda left it unfinished so i might write another chapter mainly about them falling in love and their life in the underworld. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> cry with me on [tumblr](http://asensihoe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
